Crashing Down
by Esmerelda Calicofury
Summary: Elizabeth is depressed. Jack will try to free her.


**A/N: I don't own POTC, the bloody mouse does.**

**Crashing Down**

My favorite place on a ship is at the fo'c'sle. I picked my head up to gaze at the horizon. The blood started pounding in my ears, my body began shaking involuntarily, and my vision of the beautiful horizon blurred to a mix of blues and gold.

The only thing I hear is my own sobbing. I suddenly feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I didn't bother to see who it was. All I did was turn around and cry into the person's chest. I could feel the person's muscles in their chest tense as if not knowing what to do. I feel strong arms slowly wrap around my back. A hand comes up and began to stroke my dirt caked hair.

I tucked my head under the chin of my comforter. I take a deep breath. _'Hmm...That's a familiar scent... spicy rum, salt and dirt....__** Jack**__'_ I only nestle deeper into the person's chest knowing the man I love was holding me tight. Although, I think he doesn't love me in return.

"Why 're ye cryin', luv?" A deep husky voice whispered. I took another deep breath to clam my tears before I tried to talk.

"Everything I try to do for me fails. Everything is weighing me down on my shoulders making me halt in my tracks." More tears ran my flushed face.

"So, yer cryin' 'cause ye think yer a failure?" I nodded my head. "Luv look at me... Do not blame yerself fer yer father's death. Ye didn't kill him. As fer William... well, he ain't dead but he ain't alive either." Jack chuckled. I stood up straight and looked Jack in the eyes.

"So who's left, huh?! I've killed you, yet here you are. If you were in a normal person's frame of mind you should hate my guts!" I shouted at him. Jack seemed unfazed my sudden outburst.

"But I don't, see. I'm here now, with you." He stroked my face wiping away my tears. "How about a bath, Lizzie? To relax yer nerves and muscles." I sniffled and wiped the rest of my face.

"Mm-kay." Jack took my hand and led me to his cabin. He opened the door to allow me to walk inside first. I quickly scanned the room only to find a deep wide tub full of hot steamy water.

"Oh, Jack! You didn't have to!" I rushed over and ran my hands through the hot water. I took a deep breath, inhaling the warm steam. I quickly peeled all my dirt crusted clothing off and slipped slowly into the tub. '_I'm not shy around Jack. I'm used to his presence and comfortable to be naked. He cleaned some deep wounds I had gotten during battles for me.'_ She thought.

Once in the tub, I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. _"I've needed this. Now the only thing missing is some soap."_ Just after I thought that, I felt gentle hands wetting my hair and lathering it with lovely smelling soap.

"Mmm.... What scent is that soap?"

"Jasmine. I took the liberty to get ye some things fer ye the last time we were in port.

"You're too good to me, Jack. Of all the things I've done, I would think they would cast an unwelcome pall between us." I grasped one of Jack's hands and kissed the top of it.

"Lizzie, stop yer talkin' and jus' relax. Let me pamper ye. Ye need it." He hands me a bottle of rum. I considered refusing it, but that was my prim and proper side talking. My life now is not of parties and afternoon tea, but pillaging and all day drinking rum. So I accepted the bottle and took a generous swig of it.

With Jack washing the dirt off my skin and the burning sensation of the rum down my throat, feels like I'm not responsible for anyone but myself. I feel as if I have a servant at my beck and call again.

He kept washing my skin, more like massaging now with some jasmine oil.

"You know what? You're right, Jack. It's not my fault. I worried too much about keeping everyone else around me pleased when all the while I'm the one that needs pleasing."

"There ye go, 'Lizabeth. Yer jus' one step closer to freeing yerself from yer own iron chains." Jack grasped both of my hands and lightly kissed my knuckles. "Come on. Let's get ye dried off." He pulled me up out of the tub and wraps a soft linen cloth around my body.

"Can I tell you something?" Jack picked me up in his strong arms and carried me over to his big, comfy chair, setting me in it. He knelt to my left on the floor.

"What is it ye want to tell me?" I took a deep breath.

"I never loved Will."

"Oh..." Jack gave me a look that seemed interested, yet questioning.

"I've always had a fancy for a certain pirate. It wasn't until late that I have actually fallen in love with him."

"Do I know said pirate?" Jack inched closer to me.

"He's only the most infamous pirate with the fastest ship in the seven seas."

"He does sound a myte familiar. How much more do ye know of this man?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"He loves rum almost as much as his precious ship, The Black Pearl. And he loves the sea, claims to be his only love, but it seems to me that that very same pirate that I love has taken a liking to me."

"And to what would give ye that assumption?"

"Well, he's literally sitting in my lap at this current point in time." I leaned in towards his face. _'Oh how I want to kiss him! Do it! Do something for yourself! INDULGE YOURSELF!'_ That little person in my head was shouting so loud I was afraid Jack would hear. I listened to that person in my head and made my move. But Jack stopped me short with a finger pressed to my lips.

"Yer finally free, my love. Now, live that freedom forever." Jack whispered. He replaced his finger with his lips. I'm lost for words of how freedom feels.

But for once in all my years, I am free. Free to live my heart's desires!

_**FIN.**_


End file.
